Beautiful Disaster
by IdeasLocas.com
Summary: Un grupo de vampiros sedientos de sangre, y un grupo de lobos buscando carne fresca llegan al instituto buscando una presa en comun: Humanos (Se necesitan OC'S) (Fanfic por: ShionKishimoto13 y Kattalinx-fudou)
1. Chapter 1

**Shion: Hola a todos! Si soy yo ShionKishimoto13.**

 **Kattalinx: Sip, y yo soy Kattalinx-Fudou, y ambas estamos haciendo un fic en conjunto.**

 **Shion: Y hemos creado esta cuenta para poder subir el fic y ambas estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurre en el fic**

 **Kattalinx: En fin, este fic lo he subido antes a mi cuenta, y sera borrado, ya que solo se subira aquí.**

 **Shion: Así es, en fin les hablare un poco más sobre el fic en si...Es sobre un grupo de vampiros y lobos que estan tras un mismo objetivo los humanos. Entraran al instituto donde encontraran presas perfectas y jovenes además. Este fic contendra drama, romance, misterios, recuentos de la vida.**

 **Kattalinx: Bueno no los aburrimos más y dejamos el prólogo.**

* * *

.

.

.

Prólogo.

.

.

.

El cielo se encontraba de un tono gris, anunciaba que en cualquier momento se largaba a llover. Por las calles de la ciudad caminaban tres chicos, iban sin rumbo aparente, pero con un objetivo en común...Sangre. La cabezilla del grupo era una chica, de mirar serio y frío, cabellos largos sobrepasando sus caderas, estos estan cortados en capaz y de puntas disparejas, dandole un aspecto desordenado y rebelde, color burdeo. Le seguían dos chicos, uno de ellos de cabellos castaños, algo largos y rizados, y podían notarse algunos mechones plateados esparcidos por su cabello, él tenía un mirar de superioridad y lujuría, mientras que el último chico del grupo tenía el cabello en puntas color azul marino, estos parecían llamas de fuego en una coleta, mientras que sus patillas en espiral enmarcan su rostro y su mirar transmitía pesadez y arrogancía. Aquel trío había llegado recientemente a la ciudad Inazuma, en busca de nuevas victimas, además de que habían sido echados de la última ciudad en la que vivían por su mismo clan de vampiros ¿La razón? Su rebeldía y arrogancia, eso era lo que el trío de chicos compartía, su carácter rebelde, terco, respondón y arrogante. Luego de caminar por un buen rato decidieron parar en un parque, donde se sentaron debajo de un árbol.

—Apesar de que esta nublado tengo calor—Dijo Kyousuke sentándose en el césped. Sí, se supone que los vampiros no salen de día, pero como esta de avanzada al tecnología el clan de donde provienen los chicos crearon un tipo de amuleto que los protege del sol, aun así no pueden estar mucho bajo el sol.  
—Por eso paramos, para descansar—Dijo Fudo recostandose en el cesped.  
—Estoy sedienta, necesito algo de sangre—Comentó Miwa, la única chica del grupo—Akio ¿No te queda alguna ración?  
—Lo siento Miwa, no tengo nada—Respondió el castaño luego de buscar en su mochila.  
—Joder—Gruño la peli-roja—Debemos ir en busca de otra ración. Kyousuke ¿Quién es el o la encargada de esta ciudad?  
—Déjame ver—El chico saco su celular, tecleó un par de veces teniendo en solo unos segundos la respuesta para Miwa—En el hospital general, su nombre es Shuuya Goenji ¿Quieres ir ahora?  
—Claro, hace más de cuarenta y ocho horas que no bebo sangre ¡Moriré!—Dicho esto la muchacha y sus dos amigos se colocaron de pie, colocándose en marcha hasta el hospital general de Inazuma. Luego de unos minutos llegarón a dicho lugar, entraron a la recepción dondo Miwa pregunto por dicho muchacho de nombre Shuuya Goenji.  
—Disculpe ¿se encuentra Shuuya Goenji?—Preguntó la peli-roja a la recepcionista.  
—Si, así es, esta por ahí—Contestó la mujer apuntando hacía donde el peli-blanco se encontraba.  
—Gracias—Dijo Miwa, para luego acercarse a dicho chico—Shuuya-kun—El aludido volteó a ver quién le llamaba.  
—No puede ser—Dijo con indiferencia—De todas las personas del mundo ¿Tenías que ser tú?  
—De todas maneras no te vengo a ver—Dijo la chica cruzandose de brazos. Shuuya y Miwa fueron compañeros de clases por mucho tiempo, luego Shuuya decidió irse de la ciudad.  
—¿Sangre verdad?—Preguntó este.  
—¡Bingo! Mereces un premio—Exclamó sarcastica la peli-roja para luego chocar las palmas con sus dos amigos.  
—Esta bien, siganme—Los chicos siguieron a Goenji hasta una alejada habitación, al llegar a esa habitación a los tres chicos se les hizo agua la boca, aquel lugar estaba repleto de bolsas con sangre, Goenji cogio seis bolsas, dos para cada uno—Esta es su ración para la semana, además por lo que se ustedes roban sangre a los humanos, no se moriran de hambre por el momento.  
—Gracias Shuuya-kun—Dijo la peli-roja.  
—Bueno yo debo volver a mi labor—Dijo el peli-blanco—Ustedes vayan a casa, y no hagan ningun alboroto.  
—¡Esta bien!—Dijeron los tres al unisono, para después irse de hospital.  
—Al fin sangre—Dijo Miwa—No puedo esperar a llegar a casa para beber.  
—Si sigues caminando a ese paso no llegaremos nunca a casa—Dijo Fudo quién caminaba cinco pasos más adelante.  
—Ya, ya, ya voy—La chica apresuro el paso caminando a la misma velocidad que sus dos amigos, y en poco rato estuvieron en casa

.

.

Por otro lado, estaba un trio de chicos paseando por la ciudad, uno tenía el cabello gris con ojos del mismo color solo que un poco más oscuro, por lo que se veía era el más tranquilo de los tres, caminaba a paso lento y calmado, a diferencia de sus compañeros. El segundo era un chico moreno y castaño, con ojos negros y tres mechones azules que relucían en su cabellera, este se veía algo ansioso, por poco y babeaba mirando a toda la gente que veía. El último era el más alto de los tres, un albino de ojos ciruela con una banda negra en su frente, quien trataba de calmar a su compañero castaño para que no se comiera a nadie antes de tiempo. Ya que por lo visto, los tres también buscaban presas fáciles, algo como humanos.

—¿No puedes quedarte quieto Matatagi?—preguntó el albino sujetando del cuello de la camiseta al moreno  
—No he comido en días y me pides eso—bufó Matatagi soplando su flequillo  
—Solo debes esperar hasta la noche, unas horas nada más—dijo calmado el peligris, pero su calma se acabó cuando sintió un extraño aroma en el aire  
—¿Sucede algo Fubuki?—Le preguntó el castaño  
—¿No huelen eso?—rió Fubuki mirando hacia el cielo con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza  
—Chupasangres—Gruñó el más alto de los tres  
—Y a mí me dices que me calme Ibuki—  
—Bueno, ¿tal vez hoy si podamos cazar como se debe no? Despues de todo con unos vampiros rondando por ahí nuestro alimento podría huír—rió Ibuki mirando como un lobo ve a su presa a las personas que pasaban  
—Eso me alegra, hace días que no comemos algo decente—comentó el de ojos grises—aunque no me veo capaz de matar a alguien en medio de una ciudad  
—Solo hay que buscar un punto al que nadie tenga acceso, y ahí comemos, destripamos y masacramos todo lo que queramos—dijo el albino susurrando para que nadie sospechara de ellos, para luego añadir con voz fuerte, como queriendo que lo escucharan—¡Y la fiesta será un éxito!  
—¿Qué fiesta?—preguntó Matatagi, mirando a Fubuki, quien se levantó de hombros-  
—No lo sé—respondió

—Estoy rodeado de idiotas—Ibuki se palmeó la frente al ver lo despistados que eran sus compañeros

.

.

Cerca de allí, específicamente en el parque de la ciudad. Estaba una chica morena de estatura baja sentada en el césped dibujando algo en su libreta, su cabello era color violeta con un flequillo dividido en tres mechones, uno a cada lado y el del centro, el cual estaba teñido de un brillante color cyan, estaba unido al derecho por dos broches blancos, sus ojos eran de un tono cyan claro con un degradado hacia el violeta. La chica estaba tan concentrada en su dibujo que solo salió de su trance al ver como la hoja se le volaba por un tenue viento. La pelivioleta entonces rápidamente se paró a recogerlo, causando que escuchara una conversación de lo más normal posible, sarcásticamente hablando.

—Eso me alegra, hace días que no comemos algo decente…aunque no me veo capaz de matar a alguien en medio de una ciudad—  
—Solo hay que buscar un punto al que nadie tenga acceso, y ahí comemos, destripamos y masacramos todo lo que queramos—  
—¿Destripar?—Susurró ella para sus adentros, ¿Que eran ellos? ¿Caníbales? Rápidamente guardó su dibujo y se fue corriendo al otro lado del parque, con el miedo de que le hicieran algo

* * *

 **Shion: TADAA! Este ha sido el prólogo.**

 **Kattalinx: Y pues para su suerte pedimos ocs :3**

 **Shion: Eso si que hay dos chicas que comentaron el fic en la cuenta de Kattalinx, por lo que a ellas les hemos resevado puestos.**

 **Kattalinx: Tampoco pueden escoger a Matatagi, Shiro, Suzuno y Kazemaru...y Yukimura...que Ali-san me lo ha pedido ^^**

 **Shion: Bien ahora dejamos las fichas**

 ***VAMPIROS/LOBOS***

 **Nombre**

 **Apellido**

 **edad: [Desde los 100]**

 **Especie: [Lobo (dos mas) vampiro(uno mas)]**

 **Apariencia humana**

 **Apariencia como vampiro/lobo [En los lobos agregar su apariencia animal]**

 **Personalidad**

 **Gustos**

 **Disgustos**

 **Que los descontrola [ejemplo oler sangre, o la carne humana, sean creativos XD]**

 **Historia: [Como se convirtieron a vampiros o si son de nacimiento, su crianza, lo que crean necesario]**

 **Pareja: [Menos Matatagi, Suzuno, Kazemaru y Shiro] [Escoger dentro de Masaki, Yukimura, Fidio]**

 **Extras: [Todo lo que se les ocurra]**

 **Tipo de ropa que suelen utilizar:**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 ***HUMANOS***

 **Nombre**

 **Apellido**

 **edad: [17-18]**

 **Apariencia**

 **Personalidad**

 **Gustos**

 **Disgustos**

 **Historia: [Su infancia, relacion con sus padres, lo que crean necesario]**

 **Pareja: [Menos Matatagi, Suzuno, Kazemaru y Shiro] [Escoger dentro de Fudo, Ibuki Kyousuke]**

 **Extras: [Todo lo que se les ocurra]**

 **Tipo de ropa que suelen utilizar:**

 **Shion: Bien estaremos aceptando seis ocs más ¡Manden sus ocs por interno!**

 **Kattalinxs: Así es :3 Si es que recibimos más ocs de los esperados tendremos que seleccionar los más aptos para el desarrollo del fic :3**

 **Shion: Bueno con esto nos despedimos**

 **Las dos: Matta ne minna!**


	2. lobos, vampiros y humanos

_**Shion: ¡Lamentamos la tardanza!**_

 ** _Kattalixs: Pero he aquí la contiii!_**

 ** _Shion: Esperamos que les guste_**

 ** _Kattalixs: Debemos recordar que aun nos faltan dos ocs!_**

 ** _Shion: He aquí el capitulo nwn_**

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 1:

"Lobos, vampiros y humanos"

La peli-morada estaba aburrida de las absurdas reglas de su clan, había vivido muchos, pero muchos años bajo aquella reglas y estaba muy aburrida de ello, por lo que había decidido ir al vivir con los humanos, tal vez ahí encontraría algo de diversión o a alguien con quien divertirse. Tetsuyo estaba fuera de la biblioteca, esperaba poder hablar con su padre respecto a su decisión, aun sabiendo que este reaccionaria paranoicamente, diciendo que esta estaba loca, pero su decisión estaba tomada, de todas formas ellos habían provocado la decisión de Tetsuyo.

—Padre ¿Puedo hablar con usted?—Preguntó la muchacha desde afuera de la habitación.  
—Pasa—Se escucho como respuesta, entonces la oji-perla entró en la biblioteca acercándose al escritorio donde su padre se encontraba, se colocó frente a él cruzada de brazos—¿De que quieres hablar?  
—Me iré de casa—Dijo Tetsuyo sin rodeos y con una seria expresión en su rostro. El hombre dejo de escribir y apretó el bolígrafo llegando a romperlo.  
—¡¿Estás loca?!—Tal y como ella había predicho.  
—Si irme de casa me convierte en una loca, pues si, entonces si lo estoy—Contestó ella provocando que el hombre se enfureciera.  
—Insolente, como osas a hablarme de esa manera—Dijo el hombre levantando su mano para golpearla, esta le detuvo con su mano, aplico fuerza y le dobló la mano. Tetsuyo y su padre solían luchar y entrenar juntos, por eso es que la muchachita era tan fuerte.  
—No es de insolente, solo es la verdad, padre—Dijo la oji-perla—Me iré a vivir con los humanos, quieras o no—El hombre guardo silencio, su hija ya estaba bastante grande y podrá hacer lo que ella quisiera—Nada de esto estaría ocurriendo, si ustedes me hubieran dado más libertades—Dicho esto ella soltó la mano de su padre y salió de la biblioteca, su cometido estaba cumplido, ahora solo debía de escoger la ciudad en la que viviría, una que no estuviera muy lejos, pues no conocía mucho para aquellos lares donde los humanos habitaban.

.

.

Últimamente estaba obsesionada con un manga de tipo sobrenatural y como tema principal: "Vampiros y lobos", era un manga romántico, y ella lo adoraba, aquella mañana se había despertado mucho más temprano solamente para ir a comprar el último ejemplar del manga que había llegado solo aquella mañana, de hecho fue la primera en comprar aquel tomo. La primera clase estaba por comenzar y Misaki estaba sumergida en la exquisita lectura de su manga, en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era ser protagonista de aquel manga, estar rodeada de guapos pretendientes que aparte son seres sobrenaturales de la noche, vampiros y lobos, simplemente perfecto para ella.

—¿Que lees Yoshikawa?—Preguntó una muchacha sentándose frente a la chica, esta levantó la vista encontrándose con su amiga, una chiquilla de cabellos castaños atados en una coleta.

—Buenos días Tora-chan—Sonrió Misaki—Oh, estoy leyendo el último tomo de mi manga de lobos y vampiros.

—No me digas...lo compraste antes de venir a clases—La chiquilla asintió e hizo que Tora esbozara una pequeña sonrisa —Nunca cambias, Misaki.

—Y dime Tora-chan ¿Te llaman la atención estas criaturas de la noche?—Preguntó la peli-negra.

—Tal vez si—Contestó ella—Aunque no se mucho de ellos, y como los plantean en las películas y series se me hacen aburridos, pero de todas formas me llaman la atención.

—¿Y que criatura te llama más la atención? —Preguntó Misaki. Tora lo pensó por unos minutos.

—Los lobos —Contestó la castaña.

—Interesante —Dijo la chiquilla observando su manga—A mi me llaman la atención los vampiros—De pronto el timbre sonó, pronto el profesor llegaría a clases.

—Bueno Misaki debo ir a mi clase —Dijo Tora colocándose de pie—Nos vemos después.

—Que te vaya bien, Tora-chan—La castaña hizo un ademán despidiéndose. Tora camino hacia su salón, iba caminando y de pronto un chico que pasaba por ahí llamó su atención, ella lo observó, de pronto él la ve. Sus ojos se cruzaron y se conectaron de alguna forma, ambos se colocaron nerviosos y desviaron sus miradas cada uno siguiendo con su camino.

.

.

—¿Tara?¿Me escuchas?—decía una chica de cabello negro liso y brillante hasta casi media espalda, ojos rojos como la sangre, y de piel blanca— te me fuiste hermana.

—Eh ¿Qué?—al fin Tara reaccionó mirando a la pelinegra que movía la palma de su mano frente a su rostro—estoy bien Kira.

—Claro, fíjate que yo soy Bati-chica—respondió Kira mirando a la morena sarcásticamente esperando una buena excusa.

—No hacía falta tanta violencia—la pelivioleta la miró ofendida, pero luego volvió a su estado de trance.

—No de nuevo—suspiró la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos, para luego tomar de la muñeca a Tara y arrastrarla aún sin reaccionar hacia su salón. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando un chico albino con una banda negra en la cabeza pasó tras de ellas hablando con otro chico, atrayendo el pánico en la pelivioleta.

—¿Salon 3-B? bien, gracias—Decía el albino, antes de chocar accidentalmente con Tara—Huy…lo lamento.

—¿Tara, pasó algo?—insistió Kira al ver como la chica se sobresaltaba por nada.

—E-ese chico…es el de ayer—respondió-

—¿Ayer?—

—Ayer en la tarde, ese chico pasó junto con otros dos, los escuché hablando sobre algo de destripar todo lo que querían—murmuró Kurayami haciendo que la pálida chica se le acercara para escucharle mejor—¿Puedes creerlo?

—Mmm…No, no puedo—respondió sentándose en su lugar- ya ven, que el maestro debe de estar por llegar.

—E-esta bien…—

.

.

Por otro lado. Por una de las calles que daba al instituto Raimon, y abriéndose paso fácilmente entre la gente, iba una chica de cabello corto hasta la nuca con aspecto punk, con dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro y un fleco creado por algunos cabellos rebeldes y un mechón que pasaba justo por su rostro hasta su nariz y varios mechones de su cabello pintados en gris. La gente le daba espacio para pasar de inmediato, tal vez eso tenía que ver con sus escalofriantes ojos amarillos, los cuales adornaban su sorprendentemente femenino rostro, teniendo facciones muy delicadas en él, junto con un cuerpo esbelto y formado. La chica solo se mantenía mirando hacia el frente, ignorando los murmullos de las personas junto a ella.

—Solo esperen, serán mi próxima presa—murmuró mirando sus muñecas, en ambas tenía tatuadas unas cerraduras, como queriendo decir que algo ocultaba, algo que aterrorizaba a cualquiera.

.

.

—¿Este será?—se preguntaba un chica de cabello negro azabache, hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, con brillantes ojos ónix, piel blanca y suave, algo baja, y con un cuerpo bien formado a excepción del busto, poseía un flequillo del lado izquierdo, el cual llegaba hasta su barbilla y tapaba un poco su ojo izquierdo. La chica asomó la cabeza dentro de uno de los salones, miró con algo de temor a todos, era primera vez que llegaba sola a un instituto nuevo, así que no sabía qué hacer. Iba a irse de no ser por el maestro, quien la hizo pasar igual.

—¿Usted es Sakaiishi Karin?—preguntó el hombre, a lo que de ojos ónix asintió tímidamente.

—Sí, soy yo—

—¿Podrías presentarte a tus compañeros, por favor?—

—Em…okey…yo soy Sakaiishi Karin, tengo 17 años, me gustan los dulces, los perros y leer…espero que nos llevemos bien—Sonrió al final de su presentación, aliviada de haber terminado con ese momento de vergüenza.

—Siéntese junto al joven Fubuki—dijo el maestro terminando con el momento para Karin, pasando rápidamente a la clase—muy bien, abran sus libros en la página 37.

—Lindo nombre—dijo de repente el joven de cabellos grisáceos mirándola sentarse.

—Gracias—respondió Karin con una radiante sonrisa.

.

.

.  
 ** _En el receso._**

—Hoy en la mañana me pasó algo extraño—dijo Ibuki caminando junto a Fubuki y Matatagi.

—¿Raro como que?—preguntó Hayato pasando sus brazos tras su cuello.

—Una chica, al parecer me tiene miedo, actuó muy extraño—respondió el de la banda negra, para luego ver a lo lejos a la pelivioleta de la mañana—y ahí va. La pelivioleta sólo alcanzó a verlo de reojo, luego le entró el pánico nuevamente y salió corriendo.

—sabe algo—Afirmó Shiro con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó Munemasa.

—Es obvio—Siguió el castaño—algo debemos hacer.

—Hm…—El ojimorado pensó un momento—hay que atraparla—sentenció sonriendo macabramente, a lo que sus compañeros le siguieron el gesto al saber a qué se refería.

.

.

—Mueve el trasero Kyousuke—Dijo Miwa, este caminaba a paso de tortuga.

—Me hubieran dejado en casa—Dijo el peli-azul.

—No. Eunice necesita que estemos los tres—Dijo la chica.

—Deja de quejarte, Kyousuke—Dijo Fudo.

—Me impresiona que lo digas tu—

—No comience una discusión estúpida—Advirtió Miwa, ambos se miraron de reojo y guardaron silencio. Luego de unos minutos se encontraban frente al instituto Raimon.

—¿Ella trabaja aquí? —Preguntó Fudo.

—Asi es, Eunice es directora de este establecimiento—Contesto la peli-roja. Eunice era una vampiresa, amiga de los tres chicos, siempre los ayudó en lo que los tres necesitaban y esta vez les daría becas para estudiar en Raimon.

* * *

 ** _Shion: Buenoo hasta aquí llega el capitulo_**

 ** _Kattalinx: ¿Qué tal nos quedo?_**

 ** _Shion: Esperamos les haya gustado._**

 ** _Kattalinx: Bueno dejaremos algunas preguntas._**

 ** _¿Que les pareció el capitulo?_**

 ** _¿Habran más vampiros y lobos?_**

 ** _¿Le haran algo a Tara?_**

 ** _¿Quien será el dueño que aquellos ojos que tanto intrigaron a Tora?_**

 ** _¿Que opinan sobre que la directora sea una vampiresa?_**

 ** _Shion: Bueno estas han sido todas las preguntas._**

 ** _Kattalinx: Bueno aquí debemos despedirnos._**

 ** _Las dos: Matta ne! Saludos_**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	3. Tara y los lobos

_**Shion: Chan chan**_

 _ **Katta: Despues de un largo rato nos dignamos a actualizar.**_

 _ **Shion: ¡Disculpen la demoraa!**_

 _ **Katta: Esperamos que les guste el capitulo**_

 _ **Shion: Disfrutenlooo!**_

 _ **Katta: Por cierto aún aceptamos ocs para "Broken rules" UWU Participen je~**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2:**_

 _ **"Tara y los lobos"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los muchachos fueron conducidos por un alto hombre, de aspecto jovial, no pasaba de los veinte y cinco años. Pronto llegaron a la oficina de Eunice, la directora.

—Esperen un momento—Dijo el hombre—La señorita estaba en una reunión con uno de sus alumnos—Los tres chicos asintieron. De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho alto y albino quien les miro indiferente haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego continuar con su camino. Aquel muchacho había atraído la atención de Miwa y no cualquiera puede hacer eso, tal vez lo buscaría luego.

—¡Pasen!—Dijo la voz de Eunice. Los tres muchachos pasaron y observaron a la ansiosa de Eunice sentada en la esquina de la mesa, entre sus manos sostenía una copa con un liquido rojo, lo que tal parecía que era sangre y aun lado habían otras tres copas—¡Que dicha verlos!—La mujer dejo de lado la copa y se acerco a saludar a los tres chicos.

—Hola, Eunice-san—Dijeron los tres chicos. Pronto Miwa notó algo extraño.

—¿Por qué él aún esta aquí?—Cuestiono la peli-roja observando al joven que les había guiado hasta Eunice.

—Oh hablas de Arata—Dijo la mujer—Él es mi ayudante.

—Pero no es vampiro—Dijo Miwa observandole de reojo al muchacho.

—Claro que no lo es—Eunice caminó hasta donde el muchacho y corrió algo del cabello del muchacho dejando a la vista marcas de colmillos—Él es mío—Sonrió

—Ya veo—

—Entonces amigos—Eunice miro hacía su escritorio—¿Quieren algo de beber? Estoy segura que estan sedientos.

—Estas en lo correcto—Afirmó Fudo.

—Fuiste muy conciderada en esperarnos con algo de beber—Sonrió de lado Kyousuke.

—De nada muchachos—Sonrió Eunice—Entonces, bienvenidos sean a Raimon.

—Gracias por todo Eunice—Dijo Miwa sonriendo levemente—No se que haríamos sin tí.

—Estarían encerrados o tal vez muertos—Bufó la mujer—Por cierto no han sido los únicos que me han pedido ayuda.

—¿Ah no?—Cuestionaron los tres al únisono.

—Cierta vampirita me llamó en la mañana—Insinuó la mujer—Vampira que ustedes conocen.

—Dinos ¿Quién es?—Preguntó Kyousuke.

—No puedo—Contestó Eunice—Me dijo que guardara silencio, pero pronto la verán.

—¿Vendrá a Raimon?—Preguntó Miwa.

—Así es queridisima—Contestó—E incluso tal vez la vean mañana.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan misteriosa Eunice-san—Le dijo Fudo—De todas formas veremos a aquella vampira.

—Agh, que pesado—Eunice le saca la lengua al castaño.

—Y tu una inmadura—

.

.

—¡Nii-san!¡Ya llegué!—Anunció Tara a la par que entraba por la puerta principal a la sorprendentemente gran casa que compartía con su hermano mayor y con su perro, quien no tardó en ir saltando a recibirla—¡Lynx! ¡Estate quieto!.

—Que bueno que llegas—Dijo su hermano apareciendo desde la cocina, podría no tener casi nada en común con la chica, tanto mental como físicamente, pero de ser apuesto lo era, cabello castaño desordenado, con algunos reflejos rojizos, y brillantes ojos turquezas—Ahora ve a la tienda.

—¡Pero acabo de llegar!—Se quejó la morena, pero recibió una mirada escalofriante del castaño—B-Bien…¿Qué necesitas Linx?.

—Ve por una bolsa de comida para el enano, se le acabó—Dijo Linx volviendo a la cocina, dejándole de paso el dinero en el mesón que separaba la cocina del comedor.

—Bueno…¿Puedo llevármelo?—Preguntó

—¿A quien?—

—Lynx, el enano, para dar un paseo…digo, si no quieres tenerlo ladrándole a cualquier cosa que se mueva fuera de la casa—Dijo Tara, y como si fuera magia, el Pomsky comenzó a ladrar.

—Llévalo—Sentenció Linx, haciendo sonreír a la pelivioleta, quien le colocó rápidamente la correa al cachorro y salió de su hogar en dirección a la tienda más cercana.

Pasaron unos dos minutos, la tienda más cercana estaba como a unos cinco o diez minutos dependiendo de la velocidad con la que caminara. La noche estaba algo tétrica, incluso Tara comenzó a sentirse observada, y Lynx también, porque de un momento a otro cambió su trotar tan entusiasmado a un caminar lento y temeroso.

—Ven Lynx—Dijo la chica tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño cachorro, quien se "aferró" a su dueña.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí—Dijo una voz algo conocida para Kurayami, digamos que, la palabra "destripar" se le vino a la mente de inmediato.

—¿Q-Quien eres tú?—Preguntó con algo de temor, mirando al albino.

—Eso por el momento no es de tu incumbencia niña—Dijo esta vez el castaño apareciendo a un lado del albino de banda negra.

—Tu sabes algo que nosotros necesitamos que sueltes ya…—Dijo esta vez el peliplata, posicionándose tras la chica, dejándole sin escapatoria.

—N-no sé de qué hablan—Tara trató de verse firme, pero estaba temblando como gelatina inclusive, su miedo crecía cada vez que sentía la penetrante mirada de Ibuki—D-debo irme.

—Oh vamos, la comida del enano puede esperar—Dijo el de las mechas azules dejando helada a la chica, ¿la habían estado siguiendo desde su casa?

—¿Sin palabras, Tara-chan?—Okey, eso ya era acoso, la seguían, sabían para que había salido, y se sabían hasta su nombre, faltaba que solamente supieran la clave de su correo y estarían listos. En serio, Kurayami estaba al borde del paro cardíaco, iba a salir corriendo, en cualquier dirección, solo le importaba perder a esos chicos y volver sana y salva a su casa, luego le contaría a su hermano porque no había vuelto con la comida del Pomsky. Eso iba a hacer, pero apenas dio un paso los otros tres ya la tenían sin salida en un callejón, ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Ni idea.

—¿¡Que quieren!? ¡Déjenme sola!—Gritó la pelivioleta asustada.

—Tranquila niña, solo queremos que nos digas lo que sabes—Dijo Fubuki algo arrepentido de causarle tal terror a la chica.

—¡Yo no sé nada!—Gritó antes de correr entre los chicos, estos solo la dejaron ir un poco, igual la iban a atrapar.

—Pfff que molesta—Soltó Ibuki mirando como la morena se alejaba—Ve por ella Hayato.

—Como órdenes Munemasa—Dijo Matatagi antes de usar su velocidad licántropa, para alcanzar mucho más fácil a Tara. No le costó ni un poco, había cruzado la esquina para seguramente correr hacia su casa y pensar que estaría a salvo, pero como dijimos, no le costó. La tomó del antebrazo pegándola a una pared, haciendo en el proceso que soltara al perro, quien cayó al piso bruscamente—¡No te muevas tanto!—Regañó el castaño al ver que la chica no para de moverse para que la soltara.

—¡Déjame!—Replicó ella, sus quejidos se mezclaban con los ladridos del cachorro, lo que hizo que Hayato lo mirara macabramente, haciendo que se callara—Lynx!

—¡¿Podrías dejar de chillar niña?!—Exclamó el chico, haciendo que ella se callara, mientras lo miraba fijamente, hasta el momento no había notado los brillos ambarinos que poseía el de las mechas azules en sus ojos a la luz de la una llena—Mucho mejor…

Luego de un rato.

—Mira, nosotros creemos que tú sabes algo que no se puede dar a conocer—Explicó Ibuki ya un poco más calmado, no tenía ni idea de cómo Matatagi había podido hacer que la chica volviera con ellos, pero poco le importaba ahora.

—¿Saber algo como que?—Cuestionó la ojicyan.

—Algo como que…somos lobos—Soltó Shiro, sin saber que Tara no tenía ni idea del tema, cosa que el peliplata notó por su expresión—¿Qué?

—¿U-ustedes son lobos?—Preguntó algo dudosa Tara, para ver como los otros tres asentían. Hayato e Ibuki luego matarían al lobo ártico que tenían por compañero

—¡¿Y tú eres idiota?! ¡Acabas de confiarle nuestro secreto a un humano!—Exclamó Hayato.

—¡Pero ustedes lo confirmaron!—Respondió Fubuki con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Eres un lobo muy estúpido!—Gritó esta vez Munemasa, la escena se le hizo sumamente tierna y graciosa a la chica, quien solo reía un poco—¡¿Y tú de que te ríes!?.

—Nada es que…—Kurayami respiró luego de terminar de reírse—Son simpáticos, cuando no quieren matarme y eso.—A los tres lobos les pareció molestar un poco el comentario de la chica, y lo hicieron notar cuando una silueta oscura los rodeo.—N-No hace falta que se pongan asi—Trató la pelivioleta de calmar a los chicos—Oigan…tengo una idea, ustedes no tienen donde quedarse ¿No?

—Pues no-Respondió Ibuki, teniendo más o menos una idea de lo que pensaba la chica.

Quince minutos después.

—No—Dijo sin más Linx al oir la propuesta de su hermana menor—No voy a tener a tres extraños en mi casa.

—¡Hermano!¡No tienen a donde ir!—Reclamó Tara.

—¡No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión!—

—¡Traeré tu títere de trapo!—Amenazó la menor, a lo que el lugar se sumió en un silencio sepulcral- —Está bien, que se quede—Bufó el mayor cruzándose de brazos para luego mirar mal a los lobos—Si llego a notar algo destrozado o si ustedes son insoportables, los hecharé—Dicho eso Linx se marchó a la cocina—¡Ah! Y la comida del enano déjala en el piso.

—Discúlpenlo, es muy irritable—Sonrió la morena, a lo que Ibuki dejó la bolsa con la comida del cachorro en el piso.

—No importa, gracias por darnos un lugar donde domir—Sonrió Shiro como agradecimiento.

—No tienen que agradecer—

.

.

—Me pregunto de quién hablaba Eunice-san—Comentó Fudo. Eran eso de las nueve de la noche y los tres chicos estaban cenando.

—Creo saber a quién se refería—Habló Miwa mirando el liquido oscuro de su taza.

—¿Enserio?—Dijeron ambos chicos.

—¿Quién es?—Cuestiono impaciente el castaño.

—Tetsuyo...—Se limitó a decir para luego beber el liquido de su taza. Los dos chicos guardaron silencio, y no hicieron ningún comentario puesto que la última vez que habían hablado de la chica Miwa había explotado...Tetsuyo y ella no tenían una muy buena relación por cosas del pasado y por sus personalidades, pero ambas se consideraban amigas, su relación era un tanto extraña.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

Tetsuyo madrugo, se levantó muy temprano preparándose para ir a clases...Era realmente increíble que volvería a los estudios, después de tanto tiempo, aún que ella siempre se había educado en casa y nunca antes había interactuado con humanos, puede que le costará hacer amistades y ni estaba segura de que los haría

—Convivir con los humanos...—Medito la peli-morada mientras caminaba hacía el instituto—¿Serán tan crueles como mi padre me contó durante años?—Pronto la vampiresa había llegado al instituto causando revuelo en las hormonas de los chicos, claro era una chica bastante guapa y de aspecto tan fino y delicado ¿Quién no se alborotaría con una chica como ella?—Agh, patéticos humanos—Musito Tetsuyo encogiéndose de hombros e ingresando rápidamente a su salón sentándose en uno de los pupitres al final de salón, lastima que la peli-morada no se haya percatado que debía sentarse por orden de lista.

—Disculpa pero ese es mi puesto—Dijo el muchacho. Tetsuyo le miró feo.

—Pues yo he llegado antes—Replicó toscamente.

—Los puestos están designados por orden de lista—Explicó el peli-celeste dejando en vergüenza a la chica haciéndola sonrojar—Tú eres Uchiha ¿Verdad?

—Hai—Dijo desviando la vista.

—Te sientas por allá—Dijo él e indico a un pupitre junto a la ventana. Tetsuyo se colocó de pie e ignoro al muchacho por completo y sin agradecerle nada, siendo que el peli-celeste no había sido descortés.

— _Maldito humano_ —Susurró la peli-morada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras salía del salón

— _Tal y como Miwa había dicho..._ —Musito Fudo al ver a Tetsuyo salir del salón—Iré a decirle, espero no se moleste saber que ella esta aquí.

* * *

 ** _Shion: ¿Qué tal?_**

 ** _Katta: ¿Les gusto?_**

 ** _Shion: esperamos su opinión nwn_**

 ** _Katta: Bueno no tenemos preguntas por hoy uwu_**

 ** _Shion: Asi que nos iremos despidiendo_**

 ** _Ambas: ¡Matta ne! Estaremos esperando sus reviews! Bye_**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


End file.
